Freaky Pupday!
Plot Ryder and Chase mysteriously switch bodies overnight. Transcript (The PAW Patrol is in the park, throwing a frisbee around) Chase: “Ryder! I'm open!” Ryder: “Okay! Here it comes!” (Throws the frisbee to Chase, who catches it in his mouth. Chase spits it out and laughs) “You know Chase, sometimes I wonder what it's like to be a pup.” Chase: “Honestly, I could say the same thing about being a human.” Ryder: “Well, it's getting dark. I think we should head back to the Lookout.” Pups: “Awww!” Ryder: “Don't worry! We can come back in the morning.” Pups: “Yay!” Ryder: “Okay, let's get going.” (Later, in the Lookout, Ryder is in his pajamas) “Goodnight, pups.” Pups: “Goodnight Ryder!” (The pups settle down in their doghouses, and Ryder gets into bed. Soon enough, they're all fast asleep. In the morning, Chase wakes up and yawns) Chase: (With Ryder's voice) “Morning already? Time to take on a new day!” (Looks around) “Wait a second. What am I doing in Chase's doghouse? Hmm.“ (Leaves the doghouse) “Huh. I don't remember the Lookout being that tall.” (Shrugs) “I must be losing my marbles. Better say good morning to everyone.” (Meanwhile, in Ryder's room, he wakes up too) Ryder: (With Chase's voice) “Good morning, world! Wait, am I in Ryder's room? And when did it shrink? Oh well, I think I'll get breakfast.” (Gets out of bed) (Meanwhile…) Chase: “Good morning, pups!” Skye: (Wakes up and blinks a few times) “Oh, good morning, Chase.” Chase: “Chase? I'm not Chase.” Rubble: “Chase, it's too early for games.” Chase: “But I'm really not Chase.” Marshall: “Well, then, who are you?” Chase: “Pups, it's me, Ryder.” Marshall: “Chase, are you feeling okay?” Chase: “But I really am… oh, forget it. I'll go find the real Chase.” (Walks away) “This is weird.” (After Chase leaves, Ryder comes up) Skye: “Oh, hi Ryder!” Ryder: “Ryder? What are you talking about?” Rocky: “Geez, is everyone going crazy? First Chase, now you.” Ryder: “But, but I am Chase!” Zuma: ”Dude, there you go again!” Ryder: “You know what? I'll prove it. Ryder, where are you?” (Ryder walks off) Chase: “Why is everyone calling me Chase?” (Bumps into something) “Oh, sorry, I…“ (freezes when he sees his own body standing in front of him) “What?” Ryder: “Ryder? Is that you?” Chase: “Chase?” (Ryder and Chase both scream) Ryder in Chase's body: “What's going on!?” Chase in Ryder's body: “I don't know! Maybe this is all just a bad dream!” (Pinches himself) “OW! Nope, this is real!” Ryder: ”Wait a second. Do you think we might have switched bodies overnight?” Chase: “What? I thought that only happened in movies!” Ryder: “Me too, and… hold on. If I'm in your body, that makes me… a pup?” Chase: “Ahhhh! I'm a human! Which means I'm not a pup! Which means… which means…” Ryder: “Chase, this is no time to panic!” Chase: “This is the perfect time to panic! You're me, and I'm you!” Ryder: “Just calm down, Ryder, I mean Chase. We'll figure this out.” Chase: (Hyperventilating) “How?” Ryder: “Well, first things first, the other pups need to know about this. PAW Patrol… Oh, wait. Chase, can you give me my Pup-Pad please?” Chase: “Oh, yeah, sure.” (Takes the Pup-Pad out of his pocket and hands it to Ryder) Ryder: “Thanks. PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!” (Chase's Pup-Tag starts beeping) “Oh, be quiet, you.” (The other pups' tags beep) Marshall, Rubble, Skye, Rocky and Zuma: “Ryder needs us!” (The pups run into the elevator) Ryder: “Well, I guess I'm taking the pup elevator today.” (Walks in) Skye: “Chase, what took you so long?” Ryder: “I'm not exactly myself today.” (The Elevator goes up, putting the pups into their uniforms) Marshall: “Wait, where's Ryder?” Ryder: “That's the problem.” Marshall: (Gasps) “Ryder's gone missing?” Ryder: “No, no, no, Ryder's right here. You see, I'm Ryder.” Skye: (Sighs) “Chase, please don't start this again.” Ryder: “Skye, I'm telling the truth. Last night, Chase and I somehow switched bodies.” Skye: “Prove it.” Ryder: “Okay, well, um…” (At that moment, Chase appears, out of breath) Chase: “Sorry I'm late, I'm not used to this much walking on the way up.” Skye: “Okay, I think that's enough proof.” Zuma: “Sowwy we doubted you, dudes.” Chase: “That's alright. This sort of thing doesn’t usually happen outside of movies.” Ryder: “Yeah, but this isn't a movie, it's real. We need to find out how we switched, and how to switch us back.” Chase: “Ready for action Ryder, Chase, sir. Boy, that sounded awkward.”